Tonight with you
by writingyoualetter
Summary: A thrilling tale of a lesbian couple shortly after moving in together.
1. Tonight with you

**Chapter 1**

We went in through the kitchen door, after a late night at the movies. I held her hand and whispered, "I love you, baby." She looked at me unsure if she should trust me. She had been hurt so bad before I knew and I never would hurt her, but first she had to see it, and I knew that too. "You don't have to make any promises, and don't worry about me either." I hurriedly told her, "I guess I wanted you to know. I don't expect anything more." She still looked uncertain so I squeezed her hand and smiled. Her face flushed and she looked down.

"Love, I never thought I would find someone so perfect and beautiful that made me so happy. I love you so much." She looked up at me, eyes pleading, "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. If there were any words to describe how I feel towards you, you'd know everything about me, my love, and my life. Some things are just not meant to be said, but shown." I pulled her towards my room and slid my arms around her to waist. She folded her hands behind my neck and I kissed her deep and slow. Her tongue was familiar to me and I readily accepted it. I was pulling her so close that our bodies were almost one.

We whispered in between kisses. "I'll always love you no matter what. I can't ever imagine not being with you. Talking, kissing, and hugging. Loving." She told me gently crying.

"I'll never leave you. I will always be by your side, until you order me away." I said wiping away her tears. "When you think of me, don't cry; smile because I'll never forget you."

"Y-You won't be able to when I'm done with you!" she replied, a big smile on her face as she pushes me down on the bed. I giggle wrapping my legs around her waist as my arms lose their hold.

"Oh, I'm sure." I tease her gently, biting her index finger. She looks into my eyes and wonders what I think of her for a moment before leaning in to kiss me again. I lick her bottom lip and she moans softly.

"Baby, do you know what you do to me?" she asks, her eye lids slightly closed, trying to compose herself.

"But you're just so easy to tease. You have no idea how sexy you are." I reply, looking at her trying to control myself. "I want to have _some_ fun. You make so it easy." She looks irritated but I know she loves it. She smiles in spite of her mock irritation.

"Yeah, well, you are too." She lightly rubs the side of my right breast and I have to struggle not to push her away.

"Ah! That… feels… so good! I… can't think… shit!" My words come out broken and have spaces between them, my brain is so fogged. In response she rubs harder moving closer to my nipple and back down again, teasing me. I groan and try to push her hand away but that just makes her rub my nipple directly. My hands freeze as I slightly arch my back. She kisses me and I desperately kiss back, wanting more of her. She senses this and pulls my shirt of and gently unclasps my bra, slipping it off over my shoulders. While she's doing this I have my hand under her shirt playing with her smaller, but perfect, breasts making her movements broken and slow.

"Stop! I… can't con-concentrate!" she tries to pull away, but I wrap my other arm around her waist and pull her closer. "Ya-You've gone… first the…uh… last few times! It's my turn!"

I just laugh and kiss her. She's distracted and finds it hard to keep her lips moving. This makes me smile and I hold back a laugh. She is just so beautiful, and innocent. I pull her shirt over her head laughing when I pull it off and her hair is messed up.

"What?" she demands looking embarrassed.

"Nothing!" I quickly reply, still smiling, "You are just so beautiful." She blushes looking frustrated, and pulls me up to her and our chests touch, hot from excitement. I look into her eyes and see what she was thinking. I bury my face in her neckline, blushing, and mumble, "You are…"

She put her hand under my chin and pulled my face up to hers, kissing me. She moved from my lips to my ear, down my jaw, and onto my neck. She lowered my body onto the bed, making sure my head was on the pillows, while continuing down. When her tongue makes it to my pale breast I gasp. Licking my left nipple and playing with my right, she sends my brain into over drive. I don't even have my pants off yet and I'm already on a cliff of mind numbing pleasure.

"I love it that you are so sensitive here." She breathes, caressing my stomach, making me shudder. She moves down to my hips stroking, tickling and pressing down on them making me arch forward, heart pounding. "What do you want me to do?" she asks unsure.

"Do- what you… want." I say, breathing uneven. She complies starting to unbutton my pants while licking my navel. Sliding my pants off, she plays with my panty-line. I shiver wanting more. She rubs my clit as she brings her face to mine for a kiss. During our kiss she pushes her fingers down and I bite her lip gently, letting her know I want her.

She continues to tease me, sliding from my hips and down to my cunt, around the edges and at the center point. Pleasure fills my head, but I can't help my body begging and craving for more. Finally she slides her hand into my black silk panties. She looks me straight in the eye and says, "You're so wet!" like she thought I wouldn't be.

As I gaze into her beautiful clear blue eyes for once can't think of anything to say. No witty remark comes to me as I'm pulled into her light blue irises. She plays with my lips, sliding in and around, even though she wants to as bad as I want her to. Finally she slides her middle finger in, opening me up for her second finger. I gasp with pleasure and dig my fingers into her back as she starts to speed up. She plunges both in as far as she can and moves around inside of me.

I drag my fingernails across her skin as I moan and gasp. "Ga- Go- fu- ck" I try to cut myself off as my mouth pours out words I could never imagine using in such a context. I try to keep myself quiet but her fingers, moving in and out faster and deeper, pull sounds from my throat I didn't think possible. I arch my back, trying to make her go deeper and my breathing speeds up more and more. She extracts her fingers and kisses my belly before moving down.

"I love you." She whispers, her breath hot against my bare skin. She pulls me apart as her tongue caresses my sensitive skin. She is warm and the series of flicks and strokes send pleasure throughout my whole body, rendering any thoughts useless. I bite down on her shoulder, reflexively trying to stifle my cries of ecstasy. Random thoughts go through my mind and are almost instantly forgotten as another wave of pleasure attacks my body. I feel a tingling flow from the bottom of my spine rising higher the faster she goes. When it reaches the base of my skull, all thought flies from my head. My muscles tighten around her entering tongue and I jump and shiver for a few moments before relaxing.

She comes back up and lies beside me, covering my face and mouth with kisses. I feel extremely happy, but extremely tired. I know my job is just beginning and I can't wait to pleasure her beautiful body and hear her sexy gasps and moans. I turn to her and side my arms around her neck, and kiss her hard and long. I sit up and straddle her hips. She smiles up at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?" I ask, looking at her awestruck. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her face and body. Her golden tan skin and natural highlights in her light brown hair framing clear blue piercing eyes was a huge contrast to my dark hair, pale skin, and almost black brown eyes.

"Yeah, right." She scoffs taking in my body with multiple looks. She seemed not to notice my many imperfections as she was looking at me like I was a golden goddess. I slide my fingers behind her belt buckle and tug.

"This really is in my way." I comment. I look at her in askance, whispering, "May I, Master?" At that last word she gasps and pulls me to her kissing me hard and passionately. I take this as a "Yes, please!" and unbuckle the belt, sliding the leather through her belt loops. I look at the metal studs placed in the thick leather and set it aside. She looks up at me begging and I slide her pants off, dropping them to the floor. I know she is uncomfortable nude, but I decide to completely undress her anyway. She looks embarrassed as I take off her bra, so I play with her, gently sucking and flicking my tongue across her nipples to relax her. I pull her lacy red and white bottoms off with my teeth, licking the inside of her thigh as I do so.

I take in her glorious naked body, and it is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. She blushes, but makes no move to cover her body. I pick up the belt again, folding it in half and testing its weight. She looks curious, and I'm surprised she hasn't picked up on what I plan to do yet. Her eyes open very wide right as start to bring the leather down on her skin. The blow lands with a soft snap, and a red mark blossoms beautifully there. She gasps and flinches, and I look towards her face to look for signs of pain. She only looks at me, eye lids heavy with arousal. I strike a few more times further and further up her legs, with one last snap at the center of her parted legs.

She jerks her legs closed involuntarily and cries out. I toss the belt off the bed and part her legs again. I gently rub her moist cunt, bringing forth a gasp of pleasure. "Tell me what you want." I command, chuckling to myself. I almost enter her but then move away, making it hard for her to talk.

"Y-you know what I w-want!" she gasps trying to control her moans. "Please…" she whispers, almost driving me over the edge. She looks so vulnerable; I just can't help but do what she asks. I plunge my finger into her, going deep a few times before entering two. I shove in as far as I can, and rub her inside. Her speech has become guttural and inconsistent.

I lower my head, fingers still moving in and out, leaving a trail of kisses from her collar bone, between her breasts, down to her naval. I lick her belly button for a moment before continuing down to her beautiful clit, which I lick and kiss while still fingering her. Her moans become screams of pleasure, and I flick my tongue around my fingers. I pull my fingers out to make room for my tongue, digging deep and twisting trying to taste all of her.

Her fingers grab my short hair and pull me closer. I pick up speed, encouraged by her gasps and moans. Her back slowly arches forward, shaking and eager. Her whole body jerks and then falls back, muscles tightening and then giving away to a stream of creamy cum. I lick her clean and come back to her side to comfort her. I kiss her while her breathing slows and she starts to calm down.

"Are you okay?" I ask, hugging her tightly.

"Y… yeah." She whispers shakily. She turns to me and I see that she is exhausted. "Are you?" she asks looking concerned. I guess I look as tired as she does.

"I'm great, baby!" I laugh. I'm always in a great mood afterwards. I hold her close to me and she wraps her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder. We start to talk, but shortly she falls asleep, just because she is so tired and relaxed. I look at her, calm and serene. Not for the first time and certainly not the last, I wonder what such a beautiful and wonderful woman is doing with someone like me. I kiss her once more, softly on the lips, before falling asleep myself.


	2. Morning showers

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when we woke up, we were still in each others arms. I looked at her sleepily and saw she was awake too. She probably had been for a while because she wakes up early and I don't. I blink a few times, still waking up.

"Good morning, beautiful." She whispers, kissing me.

"G' Morning." I reply sleepily, speech slurred. I pull her closer to me still seeking sleep, even though I know I should wake up. I burry my face in her chest sighing happily.

"What is it?" she asks, combing my hair with her fingers. The pull of her fingers feels great against my scalp, so I don't answer for a moment just taking in the moment. "Hmmmm?" she hums, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here, with you. I could lay here forever. You're so warm and comfy." I reply thinking about how I want to be with her forever. I run so many memories through my head thinking about the short time we've been together already. I kiss her neck line, follow up to her jaw, and finally on her lips. She smiles that beautiful smile that leaves me weak in the knees, and I smile back.

Knowing I must be as hungry as she is she asks, "Would you like some breakfast?" and I sigh, starving but not wanting to get up. I pull her close and nod my head, wondering what she has in mind.

"I'm starving. What are you thinking?" I start to hum a song we both know, Wine Red by The Hush Sound. We start to sing because we both like this song, and both love to sing.

"_Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

_Who missed the crimson apple?_

_While it hung heavy in the tree above your head._

_This chaos, this calamity_

_This garden once was perfect,_

_Give your immortality to me_…"

We laugh together and start to stir. She slides out of bed first and heads to the bathroom. I get up and throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. I hear water running in the bathroom, so I walk past toward the kitchen, thinking of making breakfast. I let out a gasp of surprise when I'm hugged from behind, and jump and spin around.

"What-!" I start to ask, still shocked, but she cuts me off.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" she asks, grinning seductively. I look at her, surprised.

"Do you even have to ask?" I answer her with a question. She pulls me toward the open bathroom door, steam rolling out. Once we are in, she closes the door and pushes me against it. She pins my arms to the wall and kisses me hard. I kiss back, already turned on, even after the relief of last night. I pry myself away from the wall, wrapping my arms around her bare skin. "Get in." I tell her, motioning to the shower. She complies and I strip out of my clothes to join her.

"Mmmmm. I love hot water." She looks at me as I get in under the spray of steaming water.

"Is it too hot?" I ask concerned. She just laughs at me and pulls me into another kiss. The water sliding down her body, so hot against mine, turns her already golden-brown skin even darker. I feel an urge to follow the trail that it makes over her skin, down and all over. I grab a wash cloth and cover it in soap. I encircle her waist with my arm and then rub the cloth on her chest, covering it in soap. I move down to her breast and wash them a little longer than necessary, until I feel her body press closer to mine. I giggle, and run my cloth-clad hand down her back.

"Okay. You can wash off now." I wink at her and move from under the water to make room for her. She moves into the spray, soap bubbles washing away as I watch. I kiss her wet skin as she shampoos her hair and then turn to do mine. When I turn she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my back against her. It feels so good and warm; I'm completely comfortable staying like this. She kisses my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Baby, the water is getting cold." She informs me. I relies that the water has gone from steaming hot to luke warm and will be ice cold in another minute or so. I reach down to turn off the water and she grabs two towels from the counter. I wrap up in one and her in another. I dry off and then pad down the hallway grabbing my black silk robe from my room.

When I get into the kitchen she is looking in the fridge. I don't make meals much because I get bored and distracted and forget I'm cooking. I go to do something that should only take a minute and then I forget I'm cooking and burn my food. I love to cook sweet deserts because I'm always busy doing something. She is a great cook and is always making healthy food because I need it and so does she.

"Mmmmm. What are you cooking, love?" I ask stomach rumbling.

"What do you want?" she inquires, looking at me.

"Muffins. I love blueberry muffins… with chocolate milk."

"Okay. That sounds easy enough. No chocolate milk, though. Your stomach will hurt. How about some cranberry pomegranate juice?"

"Oh, I guess that's okay. I like cranberry pomegranate."

She smiles because she knows I would rather have chocolate milk, even if it makes me sick. "That's good." She pulls me close as I start to gather the ingredients for the muffins and kisses me. "I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you more." I kiss back, blushing. Even things like that still make me blush, because she puts so much feeling behind it. Every time I leave a room she utters those three simple words, with so much behind them, I want to stay in that room with her forever. I grab the mix and open the fridge door to hide my darkening face. She knows what I'm doing so she just grabs the bowl out of the cabinet.

"It's a half cup of milk." She answers my unasked question. I grab the milk and measure out a half a cup of milk while she pours the mix into the bowl. I add the milk and she starts to mix.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I inform her. "Just stir that until I get back."

"Yes, master." She replies sarcastically.

I flash a playful evil glare and say, "Fuck you!" before heading to the bathroom, both of us laughing. When I get back she's stabbing the mixture with the spoon.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"There are clumps and I'm trying to mix them in." she looks frustrated.

"Here let me get them." I take the spoon from her and look down. "Um, you know those blue things are _blue berries_ right?" I ask just to make sure.

She's silent for a minute and then she blushes. "Yes!" she replies hastily, but I know better.

"I love you." I remind her and pour the batter into the greased muffin pan. I pour it three-fourths full and turn to her. "Is that right?" I ask, unsure.

"I don't know." She thinks and then adds, "It's supposed to be three-fourths full, I think." So I go on to fill the rest up. When I'm done she tells me to put them in the oven.

"It isn't done heating up." I respond automatically.

"So? We put it in before it's done all the time." She counters.

"It won't cook right that way. I cannot put it in before it's ready. That will drive me insane." I motion to the oven and then the muffin tray and make a crazy face. She laughs and I smile.

"Okay, okay, OCD. We'll wait until it is done preheating." She placates me, turning to the cabinet to get plates and set the table. When the oven makes it to four hundered and twenty-five, I put the muffins in and get the juice out of the fridge. I pour two glasses and add a powdery white medicine to one and mix it until it's invisible. The timer for the muffins pings and I pull them out. I put three on each plate and she carries them to the table. I carry the drinks and set the one mixed with medicine in front of her. We start to eat and she takes a sip.

"Babe, this tastes weird. Is the juice old?"

"No, I just bought it a few days ago because you said you wanted to give up sodas."

"Oh. Well that's weird… Well no big deal. I guess it's just me." We play cards, 31 and then rummy, while we are eating before we have to go to class.

"I'm so glad collage classes don't start until later. I'd hate to have to get up at six like when we were in high school." I don't get an answer because she's thinking. I'm done eating so I kiss her before going to get all my school stuff together. I grab my paints and brushes and put them in their special places. I get all my different art things together and put them in various pouches and pockets in my art bag. Then I load my book bag up with the things I need for my writing class and English class. When I came back in the dinning room she still hadn't moved.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry." I comment and she breaks out of her reverie.

"I feel kind of weird. Are you sure there wasn't anything wrong with that juice?" she asks looking a bit spacey.


	3. a day of school

I shoot her an evil look and she glares at me. ⌠You didn▓t!■ she said accusedly.  
⌠Didn▓t what?■ I reply wickedly.  
⌠Ugh!■ She bursts out disgustedly. ⌠You mixed my medicine in?■ ⌠Well, of course. You won▓t take it other wise, and I worry about you.■ I tell her sincerely. ⌠If you don▓t take it, you▓ll get sick!■ She looks pissed off but doesn▓t say more. She goes into our bedroom to gather her school books. I major in art and minor in writing, while she majors in music and minors in business. I wait for her to come back and shortly she does. She still looks disgruntled and spits her tongue out at me. She▓s close enough for me to reach her, so I grab a fist full of her hair and kiss her hard. She returns the kiss, all frustration forgotten.  
⌠You always know how to cheer me up.■ She giggles, looking at me. We hold hands as we walk out the door. I get to my car and look up at her. She pulls me close and puts her head on my shoulder. ⌠I miss when I would drive you everywhere.■ She sighs, kissing my neck.  
I remember back when I was sixteen and she had her license and I didn▓t, so she would pick me up from school. ⌠Babe, I▓ll let you drive me around all you want this weekend, in my car.■ I have a convertible and she has her jeep.  
⌠Yeah, right.■ She mumbles, rolling her eyes. ⌠I love you.■ She says, honesty sparkling in her beautiful eyes.  
⌠I love you more.■ I kiss her again before opening my car door. ⌠If we don▓t get moving we▓ll be late, love.■ I sit down in the seat and she leans down once more to kiss me.  
⌠I▓ll see you after class.■ She looks at me sadly.  
⌠I miss you already.■ I mean it too. Leaving her, for no matter how short a time, always kills me. ⌠You know how scary that is?■ I ask her.  
⌠Yeah, I do, actually.■ She smiles and heads to her car. ⌠See you. I love you. Have a great day.■ ⌠You too, baby. Study hard.■ I wave and pull out of the drive way. I watch her car in my rearview mirror as she goes the opposite way. I sigh to myself and start towards school. When I get to campus I pull into my normal parking place, hardly noticing a figure standing in front of it. I get out and grab my bags, my mind on my art project, when a hand falls on my shoulder. I spin around startled, but then see it▓s just my friend, Katherine.  
⌠Hi, Kathy. You surprised me! Am I late?! Has professor Billings started yet? Shit!■ I stream though sentences without waiting for an answer.  
⌠Hey! Calm down! He isn▓t here yet. He told us yesterday he▓d be running late. I just wanted to ask you about your art project, because mine sucks and I know it sucks, so don▓t say otherwise!■ she added hastily as I opened my mouth to argue.  
The rest of the day pasted like all the others: uneventful. I worked with my project, a cut glass portrait, and listened to Professor Billings ⌠constructive criticism■. After that I went to writing, were I have this great Professor named Sachie Wakamura. She▓s creative and brilliant and our heated discussions never fail to leave me thinking hard. I think about my baby and wonder how her day has been while throwing myself into my work.  
I finally finish my classes, run by the art room again to grab one of my unfinished projects I wanted to work on at home. As soon as I▓m in the car I text message my love and say:  
⌠BEAUTIFUL, I▓M ON MY WAY HOME. I▓LL COOK TONIGHT, OKAY?■ I crank the car, not bothering to wait for an answer. I head toward the grocery store, thoughts of what I need filling my head. When I reach the Piggly Wiggly, I park and head inside. Then I remember why she does the shopping. There is so much junk food, that I really miss Pepsi and chips. I go to the frozen foods and pick up what I need before heading to the cash register. ⌠This all?■ the cashier asks politely.  
⌠Yes, ma▓am.■ I respond automatically. She giggles at being called ⌠ma▓am■, because she can▓t be older than me, most likely younger. I hate being from the south sometimes. Saying ⌠ma▓am■ and ⌠sir■ when most people don▓t and ⌠pardon me■ and things like that. It▓s something I do automatically in a quite little shy girl voice that really irritates me. I guess I just like to please people. Supposedly that▓s called ⌠co-dependence■. Whatever.  
I load my car up and head home. I bring the groceries into the house and put them in the fridge. I look at the Pepsi and chips I bought guiltily before putting them away too. I start to cook dinner, a recipe my dad made up called ⌠pork-a-la-marty■, and preheat the oven. ⌠You▓re making dinner?■ she asks, making me jump.  
⌠Jesus!■ I exclaim, surprised, ⌠I didn▓t hear you come in!■ She laughs and takes the knife out of my hand before hugging me. ⌠This must be a special occasion. Did I forget an important date?■ ⌠No.■ I answer in mock horror. ⌠Can▓t I make dinner for my wonderful fiancИ?■ She giggles and adds, ⌠Oh, I▓m sorry, I forgot you can cook. I bought wine for the occasion.■ When I make a face she hurriedly adds, ⌠They are wine coolers! They taste good, like fruit.■ I figure if she bought wine than I can get away with the Pepsi, so I nod. I pick my knife back up and continue to cut the pork into small pieces.  
⌠What are you making anyway?■ she inquires, trying to get a good look.  
⌠My dad▓s own creation. Now go somewhere else until I▓m done!■ I shoo her out of the kitchen. I concentrate on my work while she leaves. I put the green beans on the stove, along with the rice, and put the main course in the oven. I grab the bread rolls and stick them in the toaster-oven. I clean up what I▓ve used so far while waiting for everything to be ready. I poke my head into the dinning room to make sure she isn▓t there. I put candles on the middle of the table and put the yellow and pink roses I▓d bought earlier on the table in my mother▓s crystal vase. I go back into the kitchen and get our plates and put them on the table along with our silver ware. We are only in collage so we don▓t have nice table ware, but it doesn▓t matter. It▓s still special to me. I get the food out of their various places and set them on the table.  
⌠Babe?■ I call down the hall way listening for her footsteps. She comes into view coming from our bedroom and she▓s dressed in a low-necked black blouse, and she looks a little uncomfortable in a short black skirt. I swoon and head into our room and put on a strapless white corset and a long flowing white skirt. I grab her hand and lead her to the dinning room. Once she sees the lovely spread, she pulls me close and kisses me. We don▓t need words but we say them anyway: ⌠I love you.■ Right now it takes all of my self control not to drag her back into the bedroom. I pull out her chair and she sits down. I sit beside her and look at her beautiful face. I motion to the food and she picks up a spoon and starts to fix both of our plates. I always thought she could have made a great mother, and now is no exception. She always looks out for everyone else before herself. I grab her hand and look into her eyes. She looks a little confused as my eyes start to tear up.  
⌠What▓s wrong, baby?■ she asks gently setting the spoon down. I clear my throat and pick up the spoon and start to ladle food onto our plates, hands shaking. She grabs and chin and makes me look at her. I look down and rapidly blink my eyes. ⌠Look at me.■ She commands.  
⌠I▓m sorry.■ I mumble still not looking at her. I have never shared my particular views on this matter with her because I knew she▓d think that was absurd. She once wanted kids, but she wanted me to carry them. Crones is hereditary and she never wants anyone to go through that. I understand that. I really do. I just want to see that motherly attitude come out in her. She▓d make a great mother.  
⌠Sorry about what?■ she▓s confused but I can▓t explain it right now, so I just smile and kiss her gently.  
⌠Not now.■ I placate her, ⌠Let▓s eat!■ she lets it go for now and picks up the wine bottle and pours a little in each glass. I hold back a grimace as she holds up her glass. I hold mine up and we smile.  
⌠To life, to love, to us, forever and a day.■ I say, voice ringing through the room.  
⌠Cheers!■ she shouts happily and our glasses cling together. For a minute, I am content just to sit and remember all the great memories we▓ve had and wonder what▓s to come. Then my stomach growls and I blush, picking up my fork.  
After we finish eating, I tell her I▓ll be right back. I run into our bedroom and slip into the lingerie I bought the other day. It▓s a silky, black, backless corset tied with red silk strings and red boning. The bottoms are red with black vertical stripes, and are made from a see through mesh. I light some dark lights that change colors and lay down on the dark comforter. ⌠My love, my love, please join me in bed.■ I call softly. 


End file.
